


Stop the World and Melt With You

by LadyParongsny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyParongsny/pseuds/LadyParongsny
Summary: Prompt:
    Sirius knows Lupin fancies Tonks, and vice versa...he comes up with a way to get them together during the Christmas Eve dinner at Grimmauld Place- using charmed mistletoe that won't let them part until they've kissed, and portkey mugs to take them to a special private cabin just for the two of them - which won't return them to Grimmauld Place until January 1st! Lupin & Tonks spend their first holiday together where they can finally discuss/act on their feelings for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius knows Lupin fancies Tonks, and vice versa...he comes up with a way to get them together during the Christmas Eve dinner at Grimmauld Place- using charmed mistletoe that won't let them part until they've kissed, and portkey mugs to take them to a special private cabin just for the two of them - which won't return them to Grimmauld Place until January 1st! Lupin & Tonks spend their first holiday together where they can finally discuss/act on their feelings for one another.

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable within the Harry Potter 'verse belongs to JK and not I. I make no profit from the fun I get to have playing within this story.

 

 **Beta Love:** ****Words can not describe how truly grateful I am to ErisAceso for beta reading this for me. She rooted me on and tolerated my anxiety while I pushed through on this story by the deadline. She is amazing and I adore her!

 

Stop the World and Melt With You

December 24 1996

Sirius Black was annoyed. Not because he was cooped up in Grimmauld Place like a prisoner after his no-good cousin tried to hex him through the veil. No, he was irritated that he seemed to be the only one _not_ blind to the sexual tension brewing between his best mate and Tonks. Merlin, either they were both dense, or both stubborn prats and he knew better than to accuse either of the former. He‘d just take matters into his own hands.

His plan would kill two pixies with one stone. He could stop this madness while keeping his mind busy with mischief. Nothing soothed the wizard quite like the business of a good prank.

As people arrived Sirius was feeling the pride in his idea grow. By the time they arrived Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks refused to make eye contact with one another. The animagus smirked to himself; this was going to be fun.

“If everyone doesn’t sit down soon, this dinner’s going to eat itself.” Mrs. Weasley noticed the twins perk up with quips on their lips. “No, don’t even start. Let’s go people, it’s Christmas. I didn’t slave all day to eat alone. The best part is your faces when you enjoy my cooking. Get. In. Here.” The Weasley matriarch shuffled back into the dining room, setting the table loudly.

As everyone filed in after her, Sirius hung back with his glass of firewhisky, using a refill as his excuse to linger. “Hey, Moons. Could I get you a nip?” Remus turned on his heel and joined his friend with a nod, feeding into Sirius’ plan perfectly. He caught his cousin sneaking a glance at the werewolf’s backside under the impression she was without audience, gears visibly turning in her head.

“Count me in too, cousin, and make it a double.”

Sirius smirked at her moxy, pulling out two simple pewter steins. He poured the drink, handing them their mugs before toasting. With raised brows they clinked mugs against his glass tumbler.

“Cheers, mates.” Sirius winked, raising his whisky to his lips, eyeing them mischievously while they followed suit. Taking his drink, Remus looked at Sirius skeptically. Clearly he was up to something and as they locked eyes with him, Sirius winked again, before disappearing as a familiar pull took Remus from where he stood.

                                                                            OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Getting her bearings Tonks took in her surroundings. _What the fuck was her cousin up to now? Was he taking the piss?_ She was in an unfamiliar living room, but as she studied the space it looked to be a cabin. The pieces fell into place, and words left her mouth as she heard his join in an echo.

“That man deserves a hex to the face for this.”

“ I’m hexing the face off my cousin the next time I-”

“Oh. This is rich. What’s going on here, Nymphadora?”

“Fuck if I know, Remus. Lose the accusatory tone, would you? Do you truly believe this was my bloody idea?! You’ve asked me to leave you be - I did. You’ve made up your mind. I am not some doe-eyed school girl following you around like some puppy. If you want a canine shadow I know exactly where I can direct your proud, stubborn arse-”

“It was a question. Breathe, girl. I wasn’t insinuating-”

“ _Girl!?_ ” As she responded with fury, her hair flickered from pink to purple like an violet flame and she turned on the spot, looking around while attempting to calm herself with a deep breath.

“Tonks, I meant nothing by it. The steins were portkeys.” He squatted down to examine the object in question, reaching for his wand he found it missing. “ Oh, what an arsehole. Do you have your wand?”

“ Of course I … no. FUCK! I’m going to kill him. ”

Just then she saw parchment on the small table.

_Happy Christmas, mates!_

_Consider this my present to you both this year. I know, I shouldn’t have, right? I’m ever so generous. I’ve taken it upon myself to whisk you both away for a romantic holiday to figure yourselves out. You’ll return at the start of the year so I urge you both to make the best of this gift. The cabin is stocked with all you could need with the exception of an exit. The moon isn’t due for two weeks and both of your work duties are covered, so there is nowhere either of you need to be. Have fun!_

_Cheers!_

_S.O.B._

“S.O.B. is right. He’s a right prat.” As she handed him the letter, she did her due diligence finding an exit, with no luck.

“Well, it looks like we’re staying,” Remus said with a sigh.

“Yup. Get comfortable, Lupin. This should be nice and awkward.” She kicked off her boots, grabbed the knit blanket off the couch, wrapping it around herself as she perused a small bookshelf in the corner. Grabbing a deck of cards she found there, she flopped onto the rug and played a game of solitaire, scowling at herself. This was perfect. Not only had she fallen for her cousin’s best mate, but she’d humiliated herself when confessing her feelings. Fast forward to now and her meddling relative trapped her with the one man she would like to avoid. The way he made her stomach flop and her heart ache was unbearable and she had planned to stay away from him until those feelings faded away.

One lapse in judgement -she had to ask for a drink - and she was in this mess.  She knew his excuses were bullshite, but she refused to make a fool of herself by caving and risk being wrong. She couldn’t bare a second rejection. If he wanted her, he would grow a pair and make the next move.

Remus sat on the couch doing his best impression of someone engrossed in a book as he held it in front of him, simply staring. It could have been upside down and he wouldn’t have noticed as his mind was preoccupied with his racing thoughts. He couldn’t be here right now, with her. It took all he could to fight being drawn to her like a magnet whenever they were even in the same vicinity. Now there was no other distractions, nothing to numb out his feelings, to avoid giving in and going to her.

She was beautiful. She was perfect and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. How she felt the same way he would never comprehend. He was all she wasn’t. Old. Broken. Poor. _Infected_. How selfish it would be to give in to his own urges and burden her with all that came with loving a werewolf. She deserved better. His restraint and pain would be worth it, if it meant she would be happy. Happy, whole, young and beautiful, with someone with the same qualities that could give her the life she deserved. He couldn’t get that lucky and even if he gave into temptation, he would just be waiting for the bottom to drop out. He lifted his eyes off his page to see her glancing at him. They averted their gaze as crimson colored their cheeks at being caught.

The rest of the night went without incident and after several rounds of solitaire, the witch looked up to see a snoring werewolf with his book in his lap. The fire had gone out over an hour ago, so she removed the blanket from her shoulders and laid it over him. Her heartbeat quickened as her fingertips grazed him. He was a work of art and he was clueless about it. How could someone so wise be so stupid? How could someone with such heightened intuition be so blind? She stole one more glance and then made her way up the ladder to the loft, curled under the covers and melted into bed.

The next morning was Christmas and much to their dismay, not a dream. Tonks made her way down the ladder to fix herself something to eat. In all the chaos she had forgotten to eat. Remus must have had the same idea, as the kettle was on, fragrant food was cooking, and he was focused on the two skillets in front of him. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent as her stomach responded to the sausage and eggs and exhaled loudly out of bliss.

Hearing her enter his space Remus turned. “Good morning. Merry Christmas. Now, this isn’t quite a full breakfast but it should do. It’s nearly ready, do you mind trying to find some plates and setting the table?”

“Not at all.” She nearly bounced to the cabinets. No matter how irritated this situation was, the hunger she felt propelled her and the prospect of a meal left her giddy. She almost forgot they were trapped. Trapped. As she crossed behind Remus she felt stuck in place behind him. Feeling the magic surround him he turned on the spot with barely enough room between them to do so. Both puzzled they realized the issue in perfect sync and looked up. Sirius Black was a dead man. Enchanted mistletoe?!

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” they both said in unison, eyes widening at one another. This was the second time they had finished each other's thoughts since being here.

“I have to tend the food. It’ll burn.”

“Then kiss me,” she said simply. At his arched brow, she felt compelled to continue. “It may get us out of here, and you know it. Hurry up now, I’m starved. The sooner we do this the sooner we eat,” she finished with a huff.

He eyed her, taking her in. His dreams were filled with similar moments that had him waking up to curse himself for wishing for something he could never act on. Now, here, he was without a choice. His eyes shifted left and right as they met hers, suddenly anxious.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” the witch sighed, exasperated as she lifted up, grabbing his face with both hands and kissed him. _Fuck, this was a move,_ she thought. This was exactly what she _didn’t_ want to do, but as quickly as that thought floated in, it floated away as she slackened into him. Her right hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it snaked around behind his head holding him to her. He responded in an instant grabbing her waist and pulling her body into his as he took in the scent and feel of her. Everywhere they connected seemed to be ablaze as he sounded a soft moan in the back of his throat. _Fuck,_ he thought. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to let her go.

Just as he thought he would be in this moment forever, she broke the kiss, leaning back, searching his eyes for something. They exhaled as he released his grip on her and she tested the magical hold, taking a step backwards. The kiss broke the magic but it stirred something in her. Her mood and enthusiasm for breakfast shifted to irritability. As she regained her focus she noticed they were still in the cabin; they didn’t get sent home. She looked up and saw more mistletoe all over the ceiling above them, at least twenty of them. Merry bloody Christmas, indeed. Remus followed her gaze upwards as his head started to clear. _Wonderful. An obstacle to navigate._ Luckily, there were no more in the vicinity of the kitchen and they were able to eat in peace.

As they finished their meal in silence, Remus looked up at her. “I’m not sure what exactly the endgame is here. What exactly is he hoping to achieve? Get us all worked up when there is nothing we can do about it?” She diverted her gaze from her plate to the man across from her.

“You’re absolutely right. Does he hate me? Why put me in this situation with someone I’m trying like hell to get over. It’s over. You don’t have the same feelings. Why add salt to this wound?”

As much as she tried to fight it a tear left her eye as he looked at her, pained.

“Don’t you see, Dora? Of course I have feelings for you. Look at you. You’re like no one I’ve ever laid eyes on. It just cannot happen. What if I hurt you? What would people think? Think of how this would impact you! Good Godric, I’m a werewolf. I’m not for you! You deserve better.”

“What about what I want, Remus? I. DON’T. CARE! I don’t want ‘ _better’!_ I want YOU.”

As she met his gaze their eyes locked and for a moment that felt like forever they both seemed to hold their breath.

“Dora,” he exhaled as he rose from his seat, laying his hands flat onto the table, leaning in further towards her. “Why am I wasting my breath? You aren’t going to listen. You won’t see it my way. You’re going to keep arguing with me about this.” Her eyes narrowed as she met his challenged stance, but kicked her chair over behind her as she stood.

“Yep. Yes to all.”

“You’re never going to quit.”

“Nope.”

The wolf inside him stirred as he rounded the table, closing the space between them. “I’m wrong for you,” he breathed, so close to her face it took the air out of her lungs.

She closed her eyes briefly then straightened, squaring her shoulders as she rose on to her toes and touched her nose to his, defiantly. “False. Completely false. I decide _that_ and I say you’re wrong.”

At that he lost control. “Oh, bugger it.” He reached out to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She squeaked as their lips connected and he gripped her waist lifting her up onto the table. In one quick motion he raised his hands up slightly to grip the hem of her shirt lifting it up over her head gracefully. Returning to her, he cupped her face in his hands and latched on in a deep kiss. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer, forcing a growl from him. He reached behind her to clear the table, pushing its contents to the floor. She giggled as they parted to catch their breath. “Wow, Remus you _are_ an animal aren’t you?” Narrowing his eyes at her mocking, he gripped the top of her pyjama pants and pulled them down revealing black cotton knickers.

“Hush, you. Too soon.” At that her laughter ceased, her breath hitched, and skin flushed.

“Yes, sir”, she exhaled softly, sitting up to meet him while reaching back to expose herself to him and throwing her bra to the floor.

“You’ll be the death of me, witch,” he murmured as he crashed his lips to hers, urging them to part as their tongues danced together. He moved his mouth to her jaw ,down her neck, nipping at each pulse point he came across. She snaked her arms around his neck gripping his hair as he explored every inch of her, causing her breath to quicken and her core to heat.

Remus felt the wolf stir within him as he moved down her body, easing her back down on the table, tracing her breast with his tongue before taking the pebbled peak into his mouth, relishing in the gasps he drew out of her. As he devoured her he reached a hand between them to tease her. He groaned into her as he felt her wetness, his fingers dancing at her folds. “Please, Remus,” she softly begged. “I want you. I want you now. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Something in him snapped and he undid his trousers, looking down at her with dark eyes. She didn’t skip a beat, lifting up and removing her knickers in one swift motion. He grasped his length as looked down at her before pausing. “Are you sure, Dora?”

“Don’t you dare stop. Don’t you dare,” she whispered firmly as she sat back up holding his face within her hands.

He lined up at her center collapsing onto her with a groan. She floated her hands behind his neck, holding onto him as though if she let go he would float away. Every cell in her body caught fire at the feel of him inside her as pleasure coiled deep within as they locked eyes.  Remus thrusted rhythmically as he melted into the feel of her encasing him.  Either his stamina wasn’t what it used to be,, or this dance they had been engaged in for months was foreplay in its own right. His release was building as he felt her tighten around him.

“I’m so close. Remus, please don’t stop.” Wrapping one hand around her neck and entangling into her hair, tracing one hand from her hip down to behind her knee he lifted her leg and lowered her body down, changing their angle, urging her to let go. “Come with me, beautiful,” he exhaled each syllable as he closed his eyes, holding off his release as she reached hers. She let go, releasing a scream as her body tensed and then completely released, her orgasm rippling through her entire body as she felt him thrust twice more, enjoying his own release as she lay below him in her bliss.  She let out a soft laugh as he lowered to her, tracing kisses from her eyelids to her lips to her earlobe.

“I was a stupid prat. A right stupid prat. I’ll never do that again. I’m never letting you go,” Remus muttered breathlessly, planting kisses over her face.

“As if I would let you,” she murmured, placing her teeth over the arch of his neck, marking him as her own as she nipped lightly at his skin.


End file.
